


Homestuck Gay Shots

by Homestuck_dork (featherssketch), karrotsandknives, toxicgaytrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Smut, Light Sadism, Love, M/M, Majorly Gay, Mild Gore, Multi, NSFW, Other, Sadism, Smut, just gay, lots of gay, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherssketch/pseuds/Homestuck_dork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrotsandknives/pseuds/karrotsandknives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicgaytrash/pseuds/toxicgaytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random one shots for gay pairings in Homestuck! Any missing ships will be added whenever the chapter is made! Feel free to comment or send in some requests as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jake English/Dave Strider | Annoying Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This will have some NSFW in it, so if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you not read this.
> 
> -StridersBitch

"Just a warning dude, Dave's here today."

Jake cringed. He could get along with so many people, but Dave Strider? There was just no way. Why did Dirk have to have such an annoying younger sibling? He's always bragging about his comic thing he makes online and how he gets 'all the tail'. The boy's only a freshman, and Jake wanted to smash that ignorant skull of his in the second he started an argument. He took a deep breath, putting on a smile even though Dirk couldn't possibly see it.

"Why the warning Dirk?" Jake asked, speaking straight through his clenched teeth.

"Just because I know how much you two don't get along. So when you come over please at least try to get along with him." Dirk begged him, a sigh obviously being heard after he spoke.

Jake frowned a bit, "No promises, Dirk. I'll be over there pretty soon." Jake mumbled as he hung up the phone. This was going to be one hell of a day and Jake absolutely wasn't going to put up with any of Dave's bullshit. The second Dirk would leave the room, he would be on Dave quicker than a bullet could come out of his gun.

Later on  that day, when Jake and Dirk are destroying everything in sight in GTA V, Dave comes in the room and leans on the back of the couch to watch the two play their game. Dirk gives Jake a look from under his glasses, as if saying 'Leave him be'. Jake let out a soft sigh and shook his head slightly as he turned back to the game. While they were playing, Jake could practically feel Dave's smart-ass aura radiating off of him. He was so tempted to juts turn around and back hand him. No doubt Dave was just planning something.

Dirk and Jake were interrupted whenever Dave scoffed, "Seriously, English? You want to use that shitty Ford to break into a military base? You don't know a thing about Grand Theft Auto." He rolled his eyes, pushing off of the couch. Jake gripped onto the controller, looking over at Dirk who just shook his head. "Ignore him. Just get along with him. Please." the eldest Strider sibling begged. When he did, it was sort of rare. Jake nodded hesitantly. He wasn't going to do anything in front of Dirk anyways. Getting Dave alone was his real mission here.

As if by pure luck, a small ringing noise was heard and Dirk had already whipped out his phone. He opened up the text with a low groaned. He paused the game quickly and stood up. "You mind staying here with Dave? Roxy got her lips stuck in the vodka bottle again and Jane can't help her any."

Jake mentally smirked, high-fiving his brain. "Sure. But you owe me one, Strider."

Dirk laughed lightly as he slipped on his shoes, "I better not find one of you dead by the time I get back. Or else I'll kill whoever isn't dead."

Dave rolled his eyes, but Jake obediently nodded. The second Dirk stepped out the door, Jake and Dave were on each other like two wolves fighting to be the alpha. Dave sent a punch toward Jake's nose, but he reluctantly dodged it. Jake did the same back, but aiming it at his eye instead. His fist came into contact with Dave's shades and the frame shattered into bits. Since they weren't of use anymore, he slung them across the room and began whamming on Jake like crazy.

"Fuck you, asshole! Bro gave me those, dammit!" Dave yelled, continuing to punch Jake.

Jake was tired of being punched. He grabbed Dave's wrist and flipped him over onto his back, beginning to do the exact same thing to Dave. He pressed his knee down on Dave's crotch, making him groan out in what sounded like a mix between pain and pleasure.

Well what a surprise.

Jake stopped punching Dave, now just smirking at his bloody and bruised face. "So.. someone seems to be a bit of a masochist eh?" 

Dave looked away from him with a bit of a heated face, but also a grumpy look. "Shut up." he muttered.

Jake frowned, not looking very pleased. This is where his sadism kicked in. Jake grabbed onto Dave's face roughly and forced him to look up at him, "Don't tell me to shut up, David. Unless you want to be punished for it." Jake hissed.

Dave's face was now one of shock more than annoyed or angered. "Um..OK." he mumbled.

Jake gave him a sweet smile that was all but real. He forcefully grabbed Dave by his shirt and pushed him into the wall. The young blonde gritted his teeth, a hiss escaping them. "Now, you're going to do what I say you annoying little brat. Or else you won't be able to walk so great by the time Dirk gets back."

Dave scoffed, "Fuck you." 

Jake gave a pleased laugh, though it sounded more dark than pleased. "Maybe some other time. But I'm not listening to  _you_." 

Dave was going to retort with some asshole-ish comment, but was quickly silenced with a teeth crushing kiss. Jake had already forced his tongue into Dave's mouth, so there kinda was not use in trying to fight for anything. Dave kissed back, but pushed against Jake's face as if he was trying to hurt him in some way. Jake groaned and bit down on Dave's lip hard enough to where the freshly made cut began to spill blood once more. Jake lapped it up quickly, a whimper or two leaving Dave. "Mmm~" Jake hummed, "Your pain just flat out makes me crazy, Little Strider." 

Dave's face was already blood red, not counting the blood that was already on his face. "Already got the hots for me? I knew you'd move on from one Strider to another. Just can't resist us."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows together, giving Dave the dirtiest most angriest look he's ever given anyone. "Shut your  _bloody_ mouth you little bastard!" He yelled at him, grabbing his shirt and smacking him to the wall a bit. "Dirk is the best guy anyone could have! You don't know how lucky you are to have such a nice brother as Dirk is to you. He told me to lay off of you, but you know what? I'm not. I was going easy on you for his sake, but now you need to be taught a lesson." Jake growled, shoving Dave down onto the ground, pulling his ass up into the air.

"If you do this, I swear I'll tell Dirk! He won't  _ever_ forgive you." Dave knew what was coming, but he didn't do anything. In all honesty, it was kinda turning him on. He probably wanted this much more than anything.

"Really? How would that Egbert boy like to know that his own boyfriend is about to get fucked silly and isn't doing a damned thing about it?"

That really shut Dave up. He shoved his face to the floor. "Fine. Just fuck me already." He grumbled, and Jake gladly complained by yanking down his bottoms. As he pulled his underwear down, his manhood stuck up. Dave blushed deeply. He was going to stick  _that_ in him?! Hell no.

"H-Hey! You aren't going to stick that huge thing in me are you?!" He whined.

"Yep. And you're going to take it. No touching me either." Jake took his belt off of his pants, bundling his hands together with it. Not that tight, but enough to where he could just barely move them.

Dave could just feel his own cock twitch at the simple thought of Jake pounding inside of him. It wasn't that long until his thoughts became a reality. Jake didn't go easy as he said. Dave was a moaning, sweaty, whoreish mess beneath Jake. And like he was told, he never touched Jake once unless it was to help Jake change positions and such. By now, Dave was moaning Jake's name louder than anything ever. Jake had an idea and slapped Dave across the face, making him moan loudly. "Wha-What..?" Dave asked, his red eyed trickling tears slightly.

"M-Master. You call me master." He said between groans, his voice loudly than the sound of their skin slapping together. Dave refused and shook his head, only to jerk it back with a moan. 

"Do it, or I stop and leave you here like you are." Jake glared.

Dave whimpered, biting his lip. "Ma-Master?"

Jake then rewarded him with a hard, hip breaking thrust, making Dave practically scream out. When it was all over with, the two collapsed on the floor, only to quickly get dressed and cleaned up a few minutes after. There was a deafening silence between the two. Which is kinda weird. Dave was squirming in his spot, his ass just hurt too much and it felt so weird. 

Jake frowned a little. He was pretty rough with the kid, he was 15. By now, Jake began feeling bad. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to act like that.. All super rough and all." Dave was quiet for a bit, but let out a soft sigh, "It's fine, dude." He scooted closer to Jake, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I enjoyed it more than hated it."

Jake chuckled deeply, nudging him away, "Well, you made me pretty darn mad, Dave." he sighed, with a hint of a hum. "I won't tell, John about this. But- let's not speak about this ever again and get along for Dirk's sake."

Dave thought for a moment, "I won't tell him either, and yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Dave stood up from his spot and wobbled over to the fridge to grab some juice. Jake couldn't help it and began to laugh. Dave glared at him, only making the laughter worse. 

"Seriously?" He groaned, chucking the apple juice cap at Jake's head. Jake stopped and glared at him. In a snap they were at it again, but not as rough. More like when two little kids are fighting over a toy they both want. 

" _Fuck you!_ " They both yelled, just as Dirk walked in through the door.

Here we go again.


	2. Dave Strider/Dadbert|Damn him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar daddies are fun to write

He took a deep breath, walking up to the porch and rapping lightly against the door. It was painted to match the sky, grey, dark, cloudy and mood. It had a feeling of someone dark, powerful, and perhaps even rich living on the other side of the door. But, that is what he wanted, right? He needed to get money. He needed to pay for college, to pay for the cheap ramen, he needed the money.

He knocked again.

Damn him. Damn his roommate for packing up and leaving him with nothing but a few dollars for the next two months. Damn him, forcing him to look in the scums, asking for anyone to pay for him. Damn him that he was forced to pick a sugar daddy.

The door opened to a tall man, his eyes a sharp grey to make the stubble on his chin. He looked like an older man, but the way he stood, the way he kept a straight face, it was like he was a strict, business man. He fixed his fedora and looked down, taking a huff and puff from his pipe, waiting for the other to speak up with a small voice.

"Uh, yes, sir, hello. I'm Dave, the man-...the sugar baby that contacted you," He seemed ashamed, his eyes cast down. Damn that old roommate of his. This was all his fault. He didn't want to be sucking up to a forty year old man, despite him making an incredible income that would help with getting books and proper art supplies.

"...Yes, Dave. Come inside," He gestured for him to do so, stepping aside. Dave nodded, keeping his eyes down as he walked in, trying not to wrinkle his nose.

It smelled like smoke and candles trying to hide the scent, the lights dimmed. This was a horrible idea, it was bad, he needed to leave. But, eyeing the small stack of twenties on the coffee table, he realized that maybe, a little time to stick around couldn't hurt. As the door was closed, Dave sat down on the couch, shifting to try and make the stiff couch as comfortable as possible. But, soon, he realized that would be useless. The older man chuckled at his attempts and sat down next to him, a hand hovering over his thigh before it rested, feeling every bit of it.

"Now, Dave, before we get started, I'm telling you right now. If you agree to do this, you are mine. You will obey me no matter what. Do you agree?"

This seemed like a bad idea, a horrible idea. He could get a loan, get a job, do anything that didn't involve having greasy, old sex.

Damn him.

 

 

A few months later and Dave is living the good life.


	3. John Egbert/Dave Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor John. 
> 
> Muffins. 
> 
> (Chapter by Feather)

John wasn't having the best day. He was having a very bad day, actually. He'd gotten fired from his job, his pet fish, Nic, had died that morning, and he lost his credit card. John slung his bag over his shoulder and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. He buried his nose and mouth into his patterned scarf, then started walking. He was on his way to his favorite little cafe, only a block away from his apartment. 

John opened the glass door and stepped inside, his tired blue eyes looking around the familiar room. It was a nice little cafe, locally owned and not too fancy. The walls were all different colors, like blue and pink. The cups never matched, neither did the curtains or the tables and chairs. 

John got in line, wanting to buy one of his favorite comfort food treats, the chocolate chip cinnamon muffin. It made his mouth water just thinking about it. John was looking at the muffin through the glass pastry case; he really needed some yummy comfort food. He didn't notice, however, that someone in line standing in front of him was about to order the last one. His attention was torn away when a hand reached into the case and took the last muffin. "Wh-" John was about to say something, but he was too shy. It was a blonde guy, seemingly the same age as him. John was devastated, as he knew they weren't going to make another one just for him. No, he had to try. 

"Um, e-excuse me..." John said quietly, gently poking the blonde's shoulder. "Hm?" The guy turned around, an eyebrow raised. The blonde was tall and wore shades, which was a little intimidating to John. "Um...d-do you think...maybe, um, I c-could have that?" John replied timidly, pointing to the muffin. "Sorry dude. I'm starving and this is the last one." He told John as he paid for the muffin and a coffee. Oh no, this guy was gonna leave soon. Quick, think.... "P-please?" John attempted a smile. "Nope. Sorry." The blonde then proceeded to eat the entire muffin in one bite, then walk off. John could have bursted into tears at that moment. "I'll h-have s-some t-tea..." John mumbled to the cashier, handing them a five. 

A few minutes later, his tea was ready. He took the tea cup of hot tea and went to go put some sugar in it. Something caught his eye, a brand new jar of golden honey. Maybe this isn't so bad. John walked over to the jar of honey and set his teacup down on the table. He opened the-wait, never mind. The jar lid seems to be stuck. John tried a little harder, but the lid still didn't budge. Suddenly, a hand gently took the jar from John's hands and popped it right open. John looked up to see the blonde from earlier."Hey. I felt kinda bad earlier, so here. It's the least I could do." The blonde winked and handed him the jar of honey. John was speechless. Out of both embarrassment and shock. He sat down with his cup of honey-filled tea and took a sip. A quiet squeak slipped out, he'd burnt his tongue. "Ow..." John stuck out his tongue a little and frowned, setting his tea on the table. "Hey, mind if I join you?" It was that blondie from earlier, sitting down across from John. "You know, you're pretty cute. And again, sorry about eating the last muffin. It was hella good though." He smiled polietly. The last part made John remember how horrible it felt to watch that, making him look down a little. "Shit, sorry. I'm an asshole. Anyway, I'm Dave. What's your name?" Dave asked. "John..." He replied, looking up at him. He was kinda cute, but John was still a little bummed about his bad day. "Hey, so, it looks like you're having a bad day. Here. Turns out there was an extra one hiding behind the regular chocolate chip muffins." Dave held out a perfectly good cinnamon chocolate chip muffin. "R-really? That's for me?" John asked in awe, slightly reaching out. "Yup. All yours." "Thank you..." John timidly took the muffin and looked up at Dave. Little did he know, that muffin started a beautiful relationship between the two. <3


End file.
